


It Looks Better on You

by bucharestbuck



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gareth "Grizz" Visser - Freeform, Jason (The Society) Mention, M/M, Sam Eliot - Freeform, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucharestbuck/pseuds/bucharestbuck
Summary: A knock on the bedroom door disrupts a quiet morning shared between Grizz and Sam. In the rush to get dressed before Jason barges in, Sam ends up wearing Grizz's hoodie instead of his own.





	It Looks Better on You

Daylight filtered lightly through the curtains in Grizz’s room, causing the boy to slowly wake. Grizz blinked his eyes open only registering after a few moments the solid, warm weight of something— no someone laying on his chest. Sam’s sleepy snuffle brought everything rushing back. A soft smile played at Grizz’s lips as he gently brought his hand up to caress the redhead's cheek. 

Sam scrunched his nose at the touch, bringing a hand up to grab hold of Grizz’s and press it fully to his face. An easy smile broke out on Sam’s face as he finally opened his eye.  
“Good morning,” Grizz whispered, taking in the beauty of the boy laying gently against his chest. Pulling his free hand out from under the blankets, Grizz attempted to sign along with his words. “You make cute little sounds when you sleep.”

A surprised flush colored Sam’s cheeks as the meaning of Grizz’s jumbled signs and muttered words hit home. The soft morning light on Grizz's handsome face and the brush of his skin against Sam's own had Sam feeling vulnerable and soft. Sam quickly hid his warm face in Grizz’s chest, trying to cover up his red face and goofy smile. Such simple words caused his heart to start beating wildly in his chest, a warm rush flowing through him. 

Lightly, Sam felt Grizz gently lift his face. There was a warmth in Grizz’s eyes that made everything else about this fucked up world fall away, and all that was left was just the two of them and their hearts thumping frantically in their chests. Slowly the two leaned into one another, kissing lightly. Sam moved his hands, one tangling in Grizz's messy hair, the other coming to rest on the taller boy's throat, gently caressing the skin there with his thumb in order to feel the vibrations of the soft sounds Grizz made against Sam's lips. In that moment nothing could touch them.

Except the sudden heavy pounding of someone’s fist on Grizz’s bedroom door. 

“Grizz, you in there? Did you sleep through your alarm again? I’m coming in,” Jason yelled, wiggling the door handle. 

Sam and Grizz jumped apart, panic settling in as Jason continued to turn the handle to Grizz's room. "You gotta get up, man," Jason yelled once more. 

“Shit shit shit,” Grizz muttered as Sam and he jumped out of the bed. He grabbing the hoodie closest to him, throwing it at Sam who was fumbling to pull on his boxers. “Just a minute, Jason,” Grizz yelled in return, grabbing the remain articles of clothing littered across the floor and pulling them on in a rush. 

The reality of the situation, of Jason finding Grizz and Sam together, half dressed and frantic, had Grizz almost laughing. He was never going to see his friends ever again. They were never going to see this part of his life, and Grizz had made his peace with that. But the parallel anti-universe bullshit had taken that choice away from him. In a way, Grizz was thankful that he wasn't able to cut off his closest friends, but he felt an old fear welling up inside of him. The fear he felt every time he thought about coming out to someone while in high school. Fear of the rejection and the isolation of the people closest to him not understanding an intrinsic part of himself that had taken so much work to accept, learning that it was okay and that he and his many different facets were valid. He was allowed to be a jock and a lover of poetry. He was allowed to have his friends and dream about one day finding the perfect boy to settle down with. He was allowed to be gay.

Grizz turned to look at Sam, steeling himself to come up with a quick explanation as to why the redhead was in his room at such an odd hour. Grizz had decided the moment he realized he wanted Sam to kiss him that if the redhead wanted to be together, then Grizz would not hide. He would be with Sam one hundred percent, publicly or otherwise. Yet in this moment, this unlabeled thing between Sam and Grizz seemed so fragile and new that he decided that he wanted to keep it between just them for a bit a longer. He was going to choose when and how he came out to his friends, and this new world would not take that from him. He wanted to protect this soft and lovely thing from the cruelty of the society a bunch of teenagers were attempting and failing to build. Grizz just hoped that when he lied to Jason about Sam and him having accidentally fallen asleep during another sign language lesson that the boy understood.

Looking up, the sight before Grizz stopped him in his tracks. Sam was near drowning in the green fabric of Grizz’s hoodie and not much else. He had put it on in the rush to clothe himself before the outside world came crashing in. The sleeves fell down over his hands, the neck line hanging slightly off of one shoulder and exposing Sam’s sharp collar bone. 

Only after Grizz had been staring for quite some time, and the pounding on the door began again did Sam catch Grizz’s eye and expression. A warm flush once again colored Sam’s face as he stopped what he was doing.  
He brought his hands up to sign, the long sleeves turning the boys hands into cute little sweater paws as he signed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put it on. I'll give it back. You just threw it at me and I–“

Sam stopped trying to communicate as Grizz walked quickly toward him, ignoring the ever growing volume of Jason cursing at him for not responding. Grizz crashed into Sam like a tidal wave, grabbing hold of the sides of his face and pulling him into a heated kiss. Sam melted into the kiss, returning it with like passion. The redhead’s hands quickly found their way onto the other boy’s hips, pulling them closer together. 

When Grizz finally broke the kiss, his pupils were blown wide and red stained his cheeks. He stepped back, never letting go of Sam, taking in the olive green hoodie loosely covering Sam’s frame.  
Leaning back in, Grizz made sure Sam could clearly see his lips spell out, “Keep it. It looks much better on you.” 

With a smirk, Grizz dove back in for another kiss and a promise of more. A promise of more time with the boy he was starting to fall in love with and an escape from the harsh reality outside his door, who had finally given up on trying to get Grizz’s attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr @sunspotsteve.


End file.
